


He's my beautiful baby❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone background, Robert loves his baby boy, cute robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert has a meeting in Leeds which he is forced to go because of Nicola and Jimmy. During his meeting he gets a text message and his colleague sees his phone screen. He asks Robert who it is and obviously Robert can't hide the warm feeling when explaining.





	He's my beautiful baby❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Another story of Robert's baby boy!

Robert finally got to Leeds after two hours and was glad to be there. He was so mad at Nicola and Jimmy for making him go but they were spending family time together. 

Robert just wanted to spend family time with his baby but unfortunately he was stuck in Leeds and he was so mad. 

He met they guy he was doing a deal with and they went to a hotel to discuss the deal and the contract. Robert ordered his food and some for Aaron who had a rough week at the scrapyard and was stuck at home with the flu.

He got a text message from Liv asking when he would be back as Aaron was asleep and she didn't want him to wake up. He text her back and said that he would be as quiet as he could and promised not to disturb him.

His colleague saw his phone and was interested on who the young lad with blue eyes was. Robert couldn't stop the warm feeling and glow while he spoke.

"He's my fiancé but not just that he's my best friend and my beautiful baby!" His colleague smiled at him and said that Rob was lucky to have someone as handsome as Aaron and Robert knew it.

They wrapped up the meeting and Robert got home around 11:00. He got changed and climbed into bed giving Aaron a kiss and moving him so Aaron was on his chest safe in his arms. 

"Love you baby!❤️" He spoke before kissing his cheek and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I rushed this xx
> 
> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
